smartphonefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
윈도 CE
| 최신버전 = 6.0 R3 | 최신버전출시일 = | 커널형태 = 모놀리딕 커널, 하이브리드 커널 | 라이선스 = 상용 비공개 | 웹사이트 = Windows Embeded | 지원되는플랫폼 = ARM, MIPS, SH4, x86 }} 개요 윈도 CE(Windows CE)는 최소의 저장소를 가진 장치에 최적화된 운영체제이다: CE 커널은 1MB 이하의 메모리에서도 구동된다. 장치 저장소 없이도 구성할 수 있으며, 최종 사용자가 확장을 불어하는 형식의 "닫힌" 시스템을 구성할 수도 있다. (이를테면, ROM 내부에 변경 불가능하도록 넣어버릴 수도 있다) 윈도 CE는 사용 중단시 휴면 상태로 들어가는 등 실시간 운영체제를 표방한다. 버전 3부터는, 256단계의 시스템 우선도 조절을 지원한며http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/bb202761.aspx, 우선도 반전을 처리하기 위해 우선도 상속 기능을 사용한다. 실행의 필수 단위는 스레드이다. 스레드는 인터페이스를 간단하게 만들며, 실행 시간을 향상시켜준다. 마이크로소프트는 'CE'가 어떤 말의 줄임말도 나타내지 않는다고 했지만, 많은 사람들은 'CE'가 'Consumer Electronics(소비자 가전)', 'Compact Edition(간소화 제품군)'을 뜻한다고 본다. 마이크로소프트는 대신 수많은 윈도 CE 디자인 수칙('Compact(간소), Connectable(연결 가능한), Compatible(호환성의), Companion(동료), Efficient(효율)')을 암시한다고 했다. .”The Meaning of "CE" in Windows CE, 마이크로소프트, 2002년 9월 3일, 2006년 9월 15일 확인 개발 단계에서 코드 네임 "페가수스"로 알려진 최초 버전은 PC의 Windows 같은 GUI와 수많은 마이크로스프트의 인기 소프트웨어를 구현하였으며, 더 적은 용량의 저장소, 메모리를 줄여 오늘날 팜탑의 속도에 맞추었다. (하지만 현재는 역시 CE가 무거운 편에 속한다. 주로 최적화 능력의 문제지만) 그 때 이래로, 윈도 CE는 장치-기반의, 내장된, 실시간 운영체제로 발전하였다. 더이상 단순히 핸드헬드 PC만을 지향하지도 않는다http://www.microsoft.com/windowsembedded/en-us/products/windowsce/technical-specifications.mspx. AutoPC, 윈도 모바일, 스마트폰 OS, 포터블 미디어 센터, Zune와 기타 산업 장비들과 임베디드 시스템 등 많은 플랫폼들은 핵심을 윈도 CE 운영체제에 기반을 두고 있다. 윈도 CE는 드림캐스트(Gizmondo의 핸드 헬드 운영체제)의 게임 선택하는 부분에도 기여하였고, 변형된 엑스박스의 게임 콘솔을 구동하는데도 일부 사용되었다. 윈도 CE와 다른 마이크로소프트 운영체제와의 차이점은 소스 코드 형태에서 기인한다. 우선, 소스 코드는 몇몇 제조사로 제공되어 하드웨어에 맞게 조정할 수 있다. 그 후 플랫폼 빌더 같이 소스 코드 형태에서 공개판으로 바꿀 때 필요한 몇몇 구성 요소를 제공된다. 그러나, 특정 하드웨어 환경(CPU 이외)에서 도입할 필요가 없는 많은 핵심 구성 요소들이 소스 없이 바이너리 형태로 여전히 제공되고 있다. (이것이 느림의 원인일지도...?) 특징 * 스마트폰보다는 약간 커다란 터미널 장치에 폭넓게 쓰인다. : 물론 스마트폰에 쓰이는 사례도 많다. 특히 중소기업 제품 또는 산업용 단말기에 많다. * 외형은 Windows PC와 거의 동일하다. * 제조사가 커스터마이징할 수 있는 부분이 많다. 하지만 이 강점은 안드로이드도 갖게 되어서, 서로 경쟁에 들어간 듯. * CE5.0 이후로 Core와 Pro, Pro Plus 등으로 제품군이 세분화되었다. Core의 경우 탭앤홀드 기능도 작동하지 않고DLL 패치나 제조사 커스터마이징으로 활성화 시킬 수 있다. 여러 기능들이 빠지므로, 제조사 자체 UI로 덮어버리는 기기에 흔히 쓰이게 되었다. * 웬만한 기기는 Core 버전을 탑재하고 있다. Pro에 IE까지 탑재한 경우는 진짜 드물다. Core 버전은 Windows CE 모드로 나간다 해도 호환성이 떨어지며 할 수 있는 게 없어 재미가 없다. * 풀 기능을 탑재한, 국내에 알려진 제품은 넥시오, 시그마리온(일본) 정도다. * 유저가 제공한 DLL 모음을 통해 PPC 계열의 앱과 호환성을 가질 수 있게 된다. 단, WM5 이후 앱은 실행이 안 되는 경우가 많다. * 윈도 모바일이 ARM 아키텍쳐 기반만 있고 호환성이 보장되어 있는데 반해, 윈도 CE는 RISC의 하위 아키텍쳐 지원이 다양하기 때문에 그 사이에도 호환성은 전혀 없다. * 위에 설명한 경우 이외의 자잘한 호환성 문제를 포함하여, 같거나 비슷한 하드웨어용으로 만들어지지 않은 상당수 앱은 실행에 실패하게 된다. 버전 관련 항목 * 분류:윈도 CE * 블루버드소프트 * HV-KH1000 * 넥시오: 넥시오 S151, 넥시오 S155, 넥시오 XP30, 넥시오 XP40 * 내비게이션 외부 링크 *Windows CE Product Page at Microsoft *WindowsForDevices.com, an independent Windows Mobile and Embedded community *Benchmarking Real-time Determinism in Microsoft Windows CE *Excerpts from John Murray's "Inside Microsoft Windows CE", a (slightly technical) behind-the-scenes history of the people and projects that created Windows CE *A Brief History of Windows CE, by HPC:Factor with screenshots of the various versions *Site hosted by Windows CE, Website hosted by Handheld PC. Unfortunately offline now; only this archived version exists *Windows XP Embedded on MSDN *Windows CE: C# Applications developer *Portable CE 3.0 *Go Embedded! An Embedded Systems blog that devotes a great deal of attention to Windows CE *Technical articles on the Windows CE technology *Mike Hall's Windows Embedded Blog *e-con's Windows CE Blog *Choosing the correct version of Windows Embedded operating systems *Find windows embedded devices 주석 분류:윈도 CE